


Moving On

by Elfflame



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-12
Updated: 2007-12-12
Packaged: 2017-10-19 05:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/197490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfflame/pseuds/Elfflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Ceria: epilogue kids</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving On

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ceria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceria/gifts).



George sometimes wondered if he’d let everyone down, never getting married. No heirs of his own to take over the WWW empire after he was gone. Bill and Fleur’s Victoire was too girly to be interested in jokes and spells, and Ron and Hermione’s pair were more like Hermione than Ron, though he still held out hope for Hugo every time he came to visit the store.

James was a possibility. So much like his grandfather that George often expected to hear that he’d gotten his Animagus license before he’d even finished Hogwarts. But James’s true love was Quidditch. No surprise there. It was in his blood on both sides, after all.

His younger siblings were too serious, really. Al was a sweet kid, but didn’t seem to know how to joke to save his life. And Lily reminded George increasingly of his own mother as she grew. So there was little hope there.

Still, it wasn’t too late for Charlie or Percy to have kids…though the thought of Percy having a jokester child seemed beyond possibility, really.

Sometimes, George would stay up late, talking to Fred about what he would do when the time came. He supposed that it was a mixed bag that wizards lived so long. It meant that WWW would be around for a good long time. He just wished it didn’t mean he had to be separated from his other half for so long…


End file.
